disney_mdwikfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumping Ship
Jumping Shop '''(also known as '''Horse Sense 2) is the 2001 sequel to the Disney Channel Original Movie, Horse Sense. It stars brothers Joey Lawrence, Matthew Lawrence and Andy Lawrence. Directed by Michael Lange. Plot Although Michael has become a more mature individual since the first film and shows more concert for others, he still feels that, by birthright, he deserves to start at the top of his father's law firm. Michael's father does offer him a position at the law firm: a clerking job, and explains that only after thorough knowledge of the film, a law school graduation, and passing the state bar will he ever be considered for a partnership. Michael takes a summer vacation with Tommy to Australia. Michael has big plans to show his cousin Tommy a good time aboard a luxury yacht, until he discovers that the yacht he chartered is actually an old, rusty fishing boat. But when modern-day pirates chase the fishing boat, the boys are forced to jump ship, leaving them stranded on a desert island. The pirates are led by Frakes, who earlier had pick-pocketed Michael and discovered through his ID that he comes from a wealthy family. The pirates plan to kidnap Michael for a large ransom. Meanwhile, Tommy and Michael struggle to find their way on the island to be met by the boat's captain, Jake Hunter, who scuttled the fishing boat to lose the pirates. He later admits he hated being a fishing boat captain and only stuck with it because it was his late-father's calling. Frakes find the boys and attempts to shoot them, but fails due to his firearm being gunked up with quicksand he had gotten trapped in earlier while stalking the boys; who then outwit the pirates by absconding in their speedboat, leaving the villains stranded. As the boys escape they call the Australian Coast Guard for help. The pirates are arrested and their speedboat is seized. During a lunch the boys have with Michael's father and Tommy's mum, Michael arrives and tells Jake and Tommy that due to asset forfeiture, Frakes' boat is now their property. Michael proposes using the speedboat, combined with the reward money, to launch a boat tour service with Jake and Tommy as his partners, and Jake captaining the boat. Michael also tells his father that he will begin the process for law school application, and accepts his dad's clerking job to help him prepare for that. Michael's father is proud of him for going into the business with him (but now with a more mature view), now realising the wrongfulness of blood favouritism, and that there is no royal road to success. Cast *Joey Lawrence as Michael Woods *Matthew Lawrence as Jake Hunter *Andrew Lawrence as Tommy Biggs *Anthony Wong as Frakes *Jaime Passier-Armstrong as Jonas *Martin Dingle-Wall as Dante *Susan Walters as Jules Biggs *Stephen Burleigh as Glenn Woods *Todd Worden as Mark Sanders *Carly Movizio as Heather Hitt *Jack Heywood as Valet *Stephen Collins as Gardener Home Media The film was released on DVD as an executive on the Disney Movie Club promotional website in early 2005. __FORCETOC__ Category:Horse Sense Category:Films Category:2001 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies